Family Ties
by Princess Serena Moon
Summary: In two solar systems away on planet, Kakyuu there was a war going on people were running and screaming as they were shot down by the invading force of Galaxia and her men. Nevertheless, there was one family of six who were protector of the royal family,
1. Family Ties Prologue

Family Ties Prologue

I do not own Sailor Moon.

In two solar systems away on planet, Kakyuu there was a war going on people were running and screaming, and they were shot down by the invading force of Galaxia and her men. Nevertheless, there was one family of six who were protectors of the royal family; their princess escaped their world before the killing began. This family was trying to get away from the planet as they dogged the people who were killed being killed, and for their star seeds or heart energy that was being taken. The family that consist of a father and his wife made it with their four children, who was their older son Taiki, Yaten, Saiya, and their little sister Serena. They came to earth one night to escape the Galaxia and her men. They have lived and raised their children and their mother became paginated with their younger son Sammy.

The older son moved away, and they have kept in contact with their parent and little sister as they started their band the Starlight's and became idles. The brothers would invite Serena to the concerts, when they first started in Tokyo. She would always support them when their parents doubted their dreams of becoming ides. She would cheer them up when they were down or upset, and if one of the hands a fight. Yaten and Saiya were the ones who would fight a great deal when the tenting went too far. Her brothers are also there for her when people tweezed her and would hurt her feelings, when she needed help on homework, or when people were really being mean to her. This is where the story picks up fourteen years later.

Page 1 of 1


	2. Family Ties Chapter 1

Family Ties Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. At school a fourteen-year-old girl name Serena sat at her desk in class. She had black hair with silver streaks it's tied back into a ponytail, cascaded down her back; Serena was the only sister out of five children. Her brother's names our Taiki, Saiya, and Yaten. They had moved away and formed a band call The Starlight's, and her younger brother who was nine went to Tokyo Jr High and his name was Sammy. There was a ruckus in town today. Two people were murdered on their way home from shopping. That very day police an officer visited Serena's school and had her pulled out of the classroom with her stuff, and she go with them. When the police officer said," I am sorry; Serena, but I have some bad news. Your parents have been killed by a drunk driver today; do you have any siblings who could take care of you?" Serena said," I have three older brothers and a younger brother in Jr high school. My older brothers are in a band named The Starlight's, and I have their cell phone numbers. Do you think I should contact them?" The police officer nodded his head yes, and he said," First let's pick up your younger brother Sammy from school." She nodded her head as she walked out with the police. They drove to Sammy's school to pick him up, and then went to their house to pick up some clause and other personal items.

They then went to the police station, and Serena got on the phone to her oldest brother of the three, is Taiki. He answered the phone on the first ring. He said, "Hello."

Serena said," Taiki, this is your little sister Serena I have some bad news tell you are parent were killed today," were at the Tokyo police Station.

Taiki said," are you and Sammy safe and I'll come right away on are privet jet as soon as I can find Saiya and Yaten who went to the movies."

Serena said," ok big brother but be careful and I love you."

Taiki said," I love both of you to sister and of little brother. Goodbye and I'll see you soon." The hung up the phone and Taiki called Yaten phone who answered his phone and he said," Hallow."

Taiki said," you and Saiya meet me out front of the theater know there's been a family emergency at home in Tokyo are parent have been killed and are little brother and sister need us. I'm on my way to get you."

Yaten said," ok wheel be waiting but what about my car?"

Taiki said," The coiffure will drive the limo back and we will take your car to the airport."

Yaten said," ok we will be waiting," as they go off the phone.

Taiki called the airport to have the starlight's privet jet ready for amended take off. The limo driver saw the other two brothers standing by Yaten car, dropped Taiki off, and then Taiki told the limo driver to take the limo started home, and that they would call if needed. The three brother took off for the Airport in Yaten car when they got their when they made it to the privet jet and toke off heading to Tokyo. Taiki called Serena to tell her they were on their way, and that they would call when they got there.

It was three hours later when Serena got the call from her brother Taiki that they would be landing in 5-10 mines soon the police took Sammy and Serena to the airport to wait for her big brothers privet jet to land. They landed and Serena and Sammy saw them walking down the hall, and they ran to meet them they hugged each other in turn.

Then they all walked out of the airport with the police in front of them, the police took them back to the station and had the three brothers confirm that they had their parent's body as a yes and the bodies would be released two day for barrel.

Then the brothers and Serena and Sammy walked out of the station and haled a taxi to give them a ride home and that night they decide to get the house ready to sell by packing it up all except for two days worth of clause and have Serena and Sammy's furniture sent to America. Taiki was dealing with their father office and Yaten, and Saiya were dealing with their parents bedroom and Serena her room and Sammy his room.

Taiki found their fathers will and this is what it said," To my four sons and my only daughter if your reading this something has happened to your mother and I so please take care of each other and I very proud of all you. Taiki you are the oldest out of the five children and should know Serena's power will be showing soon so help her, and keep everyone safe.

There is one more thing we are not from this plant are home world was named Kakyuu and you all must be very careful not to have Galaxia find you for we are the last people of our planet.

When Serena and Sammy get their power at the age fifteen, Serena sailor name will be Sailor star silver and Sailor star Comate so be careful and know


	3. Family Ties Chapter 2

Family Ties Chapter 2

your mother and I love you all, and please have all you sing at are funeral your sister knows are favorite song."

Then in the same little box he found two headset like they have, but one of them had silver around the edges and the other was Smokey white. It was after Taiki read the will that he packed the rested of the office and had called it a day's work for everyone the house was mostly ready and could be finished in the morning so they decided to have dinner and then they all went to bed. Nevertheless, in the middle of the night the older brothers heard crying coming from Serena and Sammy's bedrooms, so, Saiya and Taiki went to Serena room and Yaten went to Sammy's room to confute them. They all cried their selves to sleep that night as a family.

The next morning they went to give their respect to their parent's grave as they all had tears in their eye Serena said," Taiki, Yaten, Saiya, Sammy, I have a song I wrote it's called Catch a Falling Star will you sing it with me"as they nodded . Taiki, Yaten, Saiya, Serena, Sammy started to sing

" Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, Never let it fade away! Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day! For love may come an' tap you on the shoulder, some star-less night! Just in case you feel you wanna' hold her, You'll have a pocketful of starlight! Catch a falling star an' _( Catch a falling . . . )_ put it in your pocket, Never let it fade away! _( Never let it fade away! )_

Catch a falling star an' _( Catch a falling . . . )_ put it in your pocket,

Save it for a rainy day! _( Save it for a rainy day! )_ For love may come and tap you on the shoulder, Some star-less night! An' just in case you feel you wanta' hold her, You'll have a pocketful of starlight! _( . . . pocketful of starlight! ) _[ hum in time ] Catch a falling star an' _( Catch a falling . . . )_ put it in your pocket,

Never let it fade away! _( Never let it fade away! )_ Catch a falling star an' _( Catch a falling . . . ) _put it in your pocket, Save it for a rainy day! _( Save it for a rainy . . . Save it for a rainy, rainy rainy day! )_ For when your troubles startn' multiplyin', An' they just might! It's easy to forget them without tryin', With just a pocketful of starlight! Catch a falling star an' _( Catch a falling . . . )_ put it in your pocket, Never let it fade away! _( Never let it fade away! )_

Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, Save it for a rainy day!"

On the last verse they all had tears in their eyes when they were done they all realize they would never see their parents' again as they left for the airport. They traveled in silence to the airport and got on the privet jet for America, Serena's, and Sammy's new home. It was a few hours into the flight when Serena and Sammy started to cry.

Taiki who was sitting next to Serena who had been reading one of books dropped the book, and pulled Serena close to him. As the set allowed him to, as he held Serena, Yaten, and Saiya did the same thing with Sammy as they cried themselves to sleep for the remainder of the flight.

They woke up when the jet was about to land, and Taiki was still holding Serena as she opened her eyes and pulled away from Taiki embrace as she sat up. She looked out the window at the airport as the plane landed on the runway, and then looked at Sammy who was looking at one of his comic books. When the airplane touched down a stopped at the gate and they were off Sammy though to gore his two younger older brothers in a race, for Yaten car, He challenged them, and they took the change. When Sammy said, "go" they ran for Yaten car, and Serena said," how childish "as Taiki carked up at what she just put into words.

The three of them made it to the car at the same time and Serena, with Taiki walked up to them a little later. Taiki decided to drive they let Sammy, sit up front why Serena, Yaten, Saiya sat in back. Serena pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing Saiya a sleep leaning ageist the other back door, Yaten leaned over to see what she was doing and said," your good sister that looks exactly like Saiya," she nodded thank you as she kept drawing but she got tired and was about to put her sketch book away.

When she said," Yaten, do you want to see the other drawings I did?" Yaten nodded as Serena handed her sketchbook to him and put her drawing panics away, and leaned her head ageist the window and fell asleep the rest of the way to their new home.

When they pulled up to their four-bedroom house the brothers realized that they would have to leave one room for Serena because she was a girl and needed her own room. So Taiki and Saiya would share and Yaten and Sammy would share then that would leave Serena with her own room with bathroom. It was eight a clock when they got in so they went and sat on the couch except for Sammy who was sound asleep so Yaten put him to bed in his room.

Taiki said," Serena, I need to get you and Sammy registered for school here, and I think we also should not use Tsukino because whoever killed are parents knew that name so we will for know on use are middle name of Kou."

Serena said," Brother is what you're saying is parents were murdered and that it was not an accident. I would like to also know if I could get use to living in America before I have to go to school."

Taiki said," yes, it's Ackley what I'm saying is true. I can give you two weeks to get adequate here but no longer because it is the law ok," Serena nodded ok.

Taiki said," tomorrow I'll just get you in rolled in the same school we go to, and Sammy in the Jr High next to ours."

Serena said," I don't want to change my name I have always been known as Serena Kou Tsukino?"

Her brothers said," what if the person that killed is parent came after use if we didn't change are names buy dropping Tsukino ok."

Serena said," I understand it, but I don't have to like it."

Taiki said," then tomorrow I sign you up as Serena Kou and also I think are sister needs to be part of the band," the other brothers nodded yes to that as well."

Serena told her brother she was going to go to bed know as soon as she left the room, and Taiki turned to Saiya and Yaten and he Said," she will have to be watchful at school because her powers will be showing soon the other brother nodded.

Saiya said," Her birthday is two days away."

Yaten said," her power will be much more powerful too; maybe we should keep her home until the first of next month and have her home schooled until then."

Taiki said," I'll tell her in the morning ok, but you to still need to get her books and homework from school and I'll call her registered in tomorrow morning." They nodded their head as they got up and went to bed.

It was in the middle of the night and mid morning that Serena was having a real nightmare of something chancing her down a dark alley saying


	4. Family Ties Chapter 3

Family Ties Chapter 3

give me your star seed, and people being killed and burning buildings. She was in a cold sweated as she suddenly let out an earth shattering scream as she woke herself and her brothers and they heard it and ran out of their rooms, as barged into her room turning on her light. They went over to her bedside with worried faces as she had tears in her eyes, and shaking she said;" I had a nightmare."

Taiki was the first one to realize she was wet from sweating he said," Serena, go take a shower and we will make some hot chocolate. Then come to the living room so we can talk ok," she nodded and they left the room, then she went and took a shower. Then she put on another gown; rob, then walked into the living room, to talk to the brothers about her nightmare. How were sitting on the couch with hot mug of chocolate so she sat between Taiki and Yaten who were enjoying their worm drink.

Taiki said," Serena what was your nightmare about,"

Serena said," something chancing me down a dark alley saying gives me your star seed, and people killed, and burning buildings. Then I heard this one name being said Galaxia is coming. Beware of Galaxia?" Taiki and the other three were speechless.

Then Serena said," I think I would feel better if I went to school maybe I could meet some new friends, and I would have you guys around right." They nodded their heads yes. I like to sign up for art and maybe some music classes or singing classes."

Yaten said," they have all that here, and I am in the photography class which is right next-door to the art class. I think you are better at art already though Serena?"

She said," thanks brother," he nodded. Serena asked if they uniform code like her old school.

Taiki said," No they don't, "

Serena said," well I better go get dressed for school," as she got up and ran to her new room the brothers did the same.

They were dressed in an hour, Taiki made breakfast for everyone Serena came out with a short white skirted and a leopard print shirt, and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. In her hands, she held a set of silver sunglasses, and her backpack was hanging off her left shoulder. Taiki, Yaten, Saiya, and Sammy said "that she looked like a shooting star and vary beautifully dressed for him first day."

Serena said," thanks," as they sat down to eat their breakfast when they were finished they headed out the door to school. When they got to school they saw a crowed of fans for her brothers the starlight's, and when the boys got out and were helping Serena out. The fan girls were pushed hard from behind them knocking into Taiki and Saiya, Yaten knocking Serena very hard to the ground, and her head hitting the limo door.

She cried out in pain because she twisted her wrist, and her brothers bent down and checked her wrist and found out it could be bracken.

Taiki said," we need to take you to the hospital Serena I think it might be bracken," she nodded as they help her back into the limo. They turned to the girls how bumped into them and said," That they will not be signing autographs today do to their sister being hurt," as they got in and the limo drove to the hospital.

When they made it to the hospital they emitted Serena right away as they feared her wrist was bracken but the doctor looked at it and said," that her wrist was a hairline fracture, and she would need a brace and some pain medication." They got the medication and Serena's wrist brace on, and then they left back to school. The limo stopped a block from school as they got out they put on their sunglasses, and helped Serena out and she put her on too.

They walked to school got Serena registered for her class, and then Yaten walked her to her art class. She showed her teacher her sketchbook and the teacher was imprested at her sketch of her three brothers, wanted her to keep it up, and would like her to maybe show one at the yearly art show. Serena thanked her as the bell rung for their next class as she walked out or class she saw Yaten, and Saiya stand waiting for her to come out of class she smiled a t them. They walked to her math, then English and then to her sing and music class. She had a separate book with some song that she had written. She showed he teacher on song she wrote in her book and the teacher was impressed about the song too and said," you should show your brothers this song," she nodded head and she said," I'll show them after school today," as the bell rang for their last class. She was walking out of class and saw all three of her older brothers, and walked up to them.

They said," let go get lunch and then go to are last class together," as they started walking to sit under an oak tree to eat. There last class was gym and Serena couldn't participate because of her wrist so she was sitting on the bench when someone sat down next to her. She turned her head, saw a young man he turned is head, and looked at her.

Daren Said," Hi my name is Daren what's yours," as stuck out his hand toured her. Serena said," hi Daren, my name Serena and nice to meat you," as she held out her other hand that was not heart and took his out stretched and they shook hands.

Her brothers tuned their heads, and saw a young man sitting clause to their little sister and didn't like it one bit. Serena and Daren still talked and then he said," would you like to go get an ice cream someday after school." Serena said," I love to but my brother's problem would have a fit. They've been very protective over me since are parents died so recently."

Daren said," I m sorry to hear that. My parent died when I was a small boy." Serena said," I am sorry hear that also owe. I know maybe we can meet up after school on Friday because my brothers wont are at school because they have a photo shoot and it will be soon my birthday.

When your birthday?" Daren said," August 30," Serena said," Jun 30, I better go because class is ending and my brothers might get a little pissed about me talking to another person they don't know. Goodbye"

Daren said," goodbye, and see you Friday after school," as they both got up and walked different directions, and Serena walked over to wear her brothers would meet her. Her brothers walked out and over to Serena and they said," How was that guy you were talking to in gym?" Serena said," His name is Daren, and he wanted to ask me out after school this Friday for a ice cream and I told him yes," as she walked away she put her sunglasses on and kept walking.

Her brothers were surprised and speechless as they came out of their shock, and ran after their little sister who was almost out of sight. Taiki, Saiya, Yaten ran until they were by her side and Taiki and the other brothers said," you can't because you are coming with use to are photo shoot, and Sammy will come with ous too. Know lets go pick up Sammy and also go get you a cell phone ok," Serena nodded her head. They got Sammy from school and stopped, and bought Serena a cell phone with the cover having a shooting star passing


	5. Family Ties Chapter 4

Family Ties Chapter 4

the moon. Her brothers put each of their cell phone number into her new phone. Then they called for their limo for a ride home to their house.

When they got home, Serena went to her room to change, and do her math and English work. Then she went out on the front deck with her sketchbook and started to draw. Her brothers walked out.

Taiki said," you know were not from this planet, and that you will be getting your powers on your fifteenth birthday. We were just trying to protect you Serena."

Serena said," Yes, I know all that mother and father told Sammy and me a year or two ago. I also know that are parents had told me about my powers coming to me on the night of my fifteenth birthday. Nevertheless, I just want to have some fun and I know you three just want to protect me. But can I at least have some other friends."

Taiki said," we just love you a lot my little sister." Serena said," I also love you my too brothers." They decided going to bed after dinner and their talk they had together, and also her brothers still decided not to let her see Daren.

In the middle of the night Serena had another terrible nightmare with people screaming and running but then she heard a voice of a women with red hair and she said," beware of Galaxia she is getting near and you need to train the time is almost at had to fight. That you need to find the earth scouts and works together. I am of are home planet my name is Princess Fireball and I'm waiting for you all to sing in Tokyo after you have mastered your power." Then an image of her new friend Daren and friends were screaming in pain as their star seeds that were stolen from them.

Serena braking out in a cold sweat as she started tossing and turning then she woke up screaming her brothers heard her, and they came running from their rooms into hers as they switched on the room light.

Serena a said," I have had another nightmare and I do not want to talk about it. I also think I should stay home from school," as she lay down to go back to sleep. Her brothers made room on the floor near the bed, and stayed there the rest of the night to watch over their little sister. The next day would be Serena birth and the powers would show on that day.

The next morning Serena cleaned up her room, and her brothers went to school she stayed in the house then she decided to clean up the rest of house. Serena was unaware that Taiki, Saiya decided to talk to Daren and this is what they said," I know you asked my little sister out, and but just stay away from her." Daren said," why," brothers walked ways.

Serena decided to go shopping and when she got back, she did not see that the door was cracked and she walked into a trap a man Brock in for one resin and that was to kill Serena but she got away an d locked herself in Taiki room. The only injury she seastrand was a stabbed to her shoulder, the person left before her brothers got back. When Taiki, Yaten, Saiya walked in as they turned on the lights and saw that the place was in shambles things were knocked over and they smelt blood and saw a tail of blood leading to Taiki's room.

They came out of their shock and then Yaten said," wares Serena."

Taiki said," let's look for her," they nodded their heads as they searched all the room and when Taiki came to his bedroom door he found it locked.

Taiki said," sister are you in there," as he knocked on the door he heard a reply.

Serena said," brother is that you," as she unlocked the door, and it opened and Serena fell into Taiki arm and other brothers stood by surrounding them.

Taiki helped his sister over to the couch ware the all sat down, and then he said," we need to leave America soon but we'll wait till after your birthday sister and then we will go to are privet location. But you will not be on your own anymore and that the same with you Sammy for if they caned get to Serena they'll try to get to you," Sammy nodded.

Taiki said," We will go to hotel tonight so all of you get your things, "they all nodded and went to their rooms to pack their things. Serena went and got her sketchbook for it was imported to her and she grabbed her journal and some things to ware.

When they were about to leave when they ran into another person and it was the limo driver.

Taiki said," we didn't call for you Shan," Shan said," I m an old friend of your parents but when they got killed your father ask me watch after his children, and also a duty as s Sailor Star scout."

Taiki said," You say you're a sailor star scout?" Shan nodded. He said," you should know me Maker, Heeler, Fighter I'm the one that helped you in training and for my name is sailor star solar beam. It will soon be time to train you Serena and also I think we all should go to more protected."

Shan said," We should be going know," as he turned to walk toured the shadows, and the other looked at each other then they walked after him.

When they found Shan as he held a limo door open for them and they got in, he drove them to a machine near the mountains. Shan said," this is was your father place but he put it in my name for a safe haven his children if they ever needed a place, and he told me to keep an eye on you if anything happened to them. To get you ready for Galaxia, and to find are lost princess Fireball. Serena you have been having some bad dream that are not from this planet, and about Galaxia and starlight's," she nodded her head.

She told them about the nightmares and her message from princess Fireball. Serena decided to go to bed after word because tomorrow would be her birthday and she was afraid about her power. She fell into another dream and saw Daren and his star seed was about to be taken the same with other people and the blue skies were turning from blue to blood red with black lightning and screaming could be heard then a vary evil words that said," I'm coming for your star seeds, and your bothers you can't stop me."

Serena started tossing and turning then Serena let out a earth-shattering scream then she opened her eyes and she saw a silver star head set flashing in the air she grabbed it and as her brothers and Shan came running in as she said," "Sailor Star Silver," her outfitted was black with a silver outline, and instead of yellow crown and belt like other starlight's hers was silver. Serena looked at her brothers and smiled then she started to fall forward but her brother's cot her before she hit the floor, and then they laid her back into her bed. They stayed with her to protect her, and they were very proud of their little sister.

Page 2 of 2


End file.
